Because of Him
by beauty-always-had-a-cost
Summary: Bella and Edward dated during high school. But he soon started hitting her. One day he leaves her but keeps hitting her. Eventually she wants to die, will she or not?. Not sure if I should make it a one shot. Please R


**Hey…I'm so sorry. I haven't done anything with any of my stories and for good reason. I've had my heart broken recently, my grandma died, I've had to work, I've had shit at school to deal with, crap at home to deal with, etc. and one night, this idea popped into my head, so I started writing it down. Please R&R.**

Because of him

BPOV

'This is it' I thought as I stood on the edge of the cliff face. I knew it would hurt everyone but I could either quickly end their suffering or choose the sissy way out and do this slower. I chose quickly.

I had dressed up for this event. I had just bought a black, floor length, loose flowing dress **(picture on profile)**. I was bare foot but my nails were painted black on both my hands and feet. My hair had been trimmed and darkened with more of a fringe. And I was wearing the last reminder I had of _him_ a necklace with our initials carved into it, which I was wearing when he had left me.

My hair was blowing in the wind and the rain had wet it completely so it stuck to my face, I didn't bother to wipe it away. I looked down at the raging water below me and a rush of adrenalin pulsed through my veins at the sight of it.

The wind whipped the end of my dress around my feet as I clutched the heart pendant on my necklace and looked toward the sky. It had become a fierce storm, not the usual drizzle of this god forsaken town. It was in this town I had met Edward Cullen. We met during Year 9 and soon enough we had fallen for each other and started dating.

But everything comes with a price.

I had thought I had finally had some good luck. But I didn't deserve him.

He must have thought that too.

I thought he was my prince riding on his mare, but he was actually a self absorbed mother fucking cunt muncher you rode in his shinny new Volvo.

I was the freak show and he was the footy star. I had nothing on him, but I believed that he loved me. Oh how I believed wrong. After a while into our 10th year at school he started hitting me, not super bad, just little slaps every now and then. But it got worse and worse. He started punching and kicking me. And then one day after I thought it couldn't get any worse, he raped me.

After that night I got pregnant, when I told him he pushed me to the ground and jumped on my unborn baby, killing the child instantly.

I spent as little time around him as I could after that. But it never worked; he always found time to mark me.

Soon it became too much and I started to mark myself, my razor never failed me. He never found his girlfriend cutting as a terrible thing, he found it an amusement. So I told him to choose, his popularity and freedom over me.

He broke it off with me that day.

He still treats me like shit. He even took it to the extremes. He payed someone to cut Tyler's brakes so he could push me in front of his van. I was in a coma for three months.

Because of him, I didn't get to take my HSC exams.

Because of him, I failed year 12.

Because of him, I don't see the point in life anymore.

And its because of him, I'm about to take my life.

JacobPOV

I just came inside from working on my car when I saw a note on the table. I live alone when Bella doesn't stay over so I don't know who would have left it.

I grab the note and saw Bella's handwriting. Intrigued I opened the letter and started reading. Once I've read the note, it fell to the floor in my haste to get to the door and to Bella.

_Dear Jake,_

_I don't know how to say this but its time you know the truth about me before I came knocking at your door all those years ago._

_When I was in year 9 I met a guy, his name was Edward Cullen. We fell for each other and started dating. But after a while things became strange._

_Edward started hurting me, only slaps and pushes at first but it soon grew to something more. Later it became kicks and punches. And even later on it became strangling me til I fainted._

_I thought it would pass. _

_It never did._

_During year 11, he raped me. And when I asked why he did he simply said "it wasn't rape, you enjoyed it. Because you're a fucking slut" I felt so unclean afterwards. I never expected him to do that! I wouldn't go to school for two weeks, because I could never get to a shower._

_I fell pregnant because he didn't use a condom and I didn't have the pill yet. _

_I wasn't going to get rid of the baby without him knowing that it was his. BIG mistake. _

_When I told him he pushed me over and jumped on my stomach, killing my unborn child during the process. _

_After a while I ignored him, gave him no time to hurt me, but he found his ways. So I started cutting myself, to see if that would make him flee. It didn't, it only made it worse. _

_Sooner or later he was going to kill me so I told him to choose, me or his popularity. He didn't choose me and so he broke it off with me._

_I was sure this would make him stop, but he had tasted my blood and was hungry for more. So eventually he passed the line of sanity and had payed for his mate to cut the brakes on Tyler's van. When the van was in motion Edward pushed me in front of it. The van was going 100 km/h. I was in a coma for three months. But after I woke up the hospital put me in an induced coma for another three months, so my body would heal._

_During those six months, HSC exams were being held, and I couldn't sit the exams._

_I failed year 12._

_And that's because of Edward Anthony Cullen._

_You have been my big brother. After I was kicked out and came to you, we've had a bond. It's nothing like you and Naomi's bond, because you guys are engaged, but you are my protector, like a wolf. You are fearless and know no boundaries. _

_Where am I? You ask, I am at the cliff where you and your mates' cliff jump. But I'm not there for fun. I'm not planning to swim to shore. I'm planning to be washed out to sea after I drown._

_Jake I love you as much I possibly can, but I am about to take my own life because I don't deserve one. Hopefully you read this after I jump but I doubt it._

_Goodbye my big brother wolf._

_Love Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan._

I couldn't get out of that door fast enough.

Turns out I was too late.

BPOV

I was sick of waiting. It was time. I took one last deep breath, looked up at the sky and got ready to jump. I heard my name being called. It was Jacob. I turned to tell him to leave but he had already grabbed me around my waist. "Please don't leave, please don't jump" he whispered to me.

I turned to shove him, to get him away, but he hadn't moved us away from the edge and I slipped and fell. For a few seconds I was sliding down the rock, having my skin pulled away from my body and a trail of blood. Eventually the rock disappeared from under my body and I started falling.

"_Falling feels like flying, _

_Until you hit the ground. _

_And everything is beautiful, _

_Until you take a look around"_

Tom McRae's lyrics ran though my head as I descended towards the rushing water underneath me. And before I knew what was happening, my body hit the water and I got ready for my lungs to scream for air. But as soon as I went underwater I was caught in a current and was pushed into the rocks. And by doing so the air escaped my lungs.

My vision blurred and before I passed out I opened my mouth and said "Are you happy now?" but it just came out as a few bubbles.

My sight went black as water rushed into my lungs and as my life faded.

My body sank to the bottom of the ocean, and I had reached my final resting place, I was only sorry for one thing. For having Jacob see what I had become.

**So what do you think? Its crap isn't it? Anyway, because I'm a selfish bitch I put my name into this story (Naomi). Anyway please R&R because I really love to hear from you guys. Its one of the best bits about writing, hearing what people think. Anyway…I'm rambling…see ya! **


End file.
